Various mechanisms have been provided for attaching an eyewear lens to an eyewear article. For example, eyewear may allow for interchangeability of lenses, to replace a worn lens, or to provide a lens having different properties to suit a particular use. There remains a need for a lens and frame that may be easily, securely and releasably joined.